Relleno Narutard: Apocalipsi Pierrot
by Kaiba8
Summary: Muchos spoilers El relleno acecha el mundo de Naruto. Y esta vez, viene para vengarse Bueno, más exactamente, es al contrario . ¿Qué ocurrirá con el mundo de naruto? Cancelado.
1. Prelude to the 6th Symphony

**Prelude to the 6th symphony**

(Para leer esto, se aconseja que se ponga una pieza clásica, o una de esas introducciones tan chulas de los grupos de power metal)

Imaginemos por un instante que el anime de Naruto llega a alcanzar al manga. Si, si, vamos. Situemoslo en el instante en el que Sasuke se va a por el Hachibi (Ese rapero tan molón, amos), y que Pein tiene que coger la renfe para llegar a Konoha (De aquí se explicaría de que tarde tanto, claro está), y de mientras, Naruto se ha ido con el maestro Yoda, digo... ese sapo tan molón llamado Fukasaku (¿Así se llama? Bueno, si no se llama asín, le llamaremos una licencia libre del creador para decir que ese es el nombre.)

Pues claro está, se ha llegado al nivel del manga, con lo cual, se ha de crear un argumento argumental gigantesco de relleno.

Pierrot así pues, demos un hipotético caso, empieza a crear un personaje de relleno, que será el nuevo malo (Riete tu de Sora y su pseudo-jiinchuriki).

Desgraciadamente, los pobres de Pierrot no se esperan que alguien les bloqueé el ordenador (Licencia creativa. No le busquéis el porque. Es asín y listo. Sí queréis otra explicación, se podría decir que, el túmulo de mensajes contrarios al relleno de Pierrot se ha ajuntado para crear un super-virus masivo cuando una noche de luna llena y un satélite artificial se coloca delante suyo, provoca que los ordenadores se bloqueen. ¿No les ha gustado? Peor que lo del aliento de Kyuubi no puede ser, asín que...).

El resultado de esto, es que, el ordenador a empezado a escribir por su propia cuenta, y a animar, el fin del anime. ¡Con dos cojones!

Y aquí nos encontramos...


	2. 6th Symphony

**6th Symphony**

Sale el sol por el horizonte, como en cualquier otra historia. Es lo que ocurre cuando no se tiene ni puta idea de como empezar una historia, que se hace servir este desgraciado recurso como arma para empezar de una vez la historia, y no estarse con tonterías, cuando el principio nada más sirve para eso, empezar. No tiene ninguna importancia ya que, de hecho, es lo que menos se tiene en cuenta. Bueno, depende de si eres conservador, si no te gusta el bicho feo con mascara naranja en espiral ese al que fue a buscar Itachi para que le ayudará a acabar con el clan Uchiha.

Bueno, la cuestión es que se alza el sol. Se ve como alguien lo observa, tan tontamente como para después recordarse de que eso, le hará causar miopía, o en un caso extremo, otorgarle suficientes poderes como para escapar de los juegecitos ilusorios de los Uchiha. Sí, estoy diciendo que el muy capullo, como no aparte la vista (Que no windows vista) del astro, se va a quedar ciego.

Dicho personaje, viste con pelo largo, para variar, en tonos rojizos, que, no parece teñido, ni que se haya metido un mamporrazo contra una pared y el pelo se le haya llenado de líquido con alto contenido en hierro, colesterol y otros bichitos peleones. Asín pues, el hombre, también para variar, es alto y de piel blanca, para variar ya que, el único negro de Naruto es el Hachibi. Medirá unos dos metros, y según parece, es una maldita molé. El pelo largo, siguiendo hablando de temas muy interesantes, esta mal peinado, y intenta taparle media cara, en un intento de parecer interesante. Su rostro esta compuesto de dos ojos cuyos iris son azules, una nariz algo grande, una boca y una barba incipiente, vamos, lo básico para un humano. Mal estaríamos si tuviera tres ojos (Y no miro a nadie de Oto con cuatro brazos). Y claro esta, como es un humano prototipo (Que aburridos ellos, todos tienen dos brazos, menos el Kidoumaru ese, y dos piernas. Y ejem... ¿Y ya está, no?).

El tipejo, viste con una túnica tipo akatsuki (Sinceramente, los hay que tienen la imaginación en el culo) sin las nubecitas esas de color rojo, y de color marrón oscuro, además de estar abierta al estilo pro del fallecido Santo Uchiha. Debajo de la túnica, lleva una camiseta blanca, y según parece, lleva un cinturón dentro del cual guarda una katana en su vaina, y no estoy hablando de una vaina de carreras de esas de Star Wars, sino de una vaina de esas como la que utiliza Ikkaku de Bleach como segunda espada.

Para finalizar, aunque, se supone que los tendrá, ya que sino sería un exhibicionista, lleva unos pantalones azulejos medio rotos, por ejemplo, con la rodilla al aire (¡Qué guarro!) y finalmente, unas botas negras de base alta que parecen estar hechas parcialmente de algún material situado a la derecha de la tabla periódica.

Asín pues, este es el personaje, el cual, pobre de él, lleva la espalda medio jorobada, no porque se pasé diez horas diarias delante del ordenador, ya que en esos días, no creo que hubieran ordenadores ¿O sí?, bueno, la cuestión es que la lleva asín, más que nada para hacer más miedo, tal y como la gente temía al abominable General Droide de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las guerras Clon.

Pero, por desgracia, a nuestro personaje, la gente no le tiene miedo. Al menos no de momento, no les dicen a los niños: Duérmete que sino vendrá este y se te comerá.

El hecho, aparte de que no es caníbal, es que aún no sabemos ni el nombre. Tan solo sabemos su situación, que exactamente, esta situada en una montaña, la cual tiene unas vistas excelentes a Konoha. No derrocharé esfuerzos en describir Konoha ya que, de todos es sabido, de como es la jodía ciudad.

Otra cosa interesante de comentar, es el hecho de que siempre haya una montaña rodeada de árboles para que los malos puedan observar Konoha. Creo que cuando Hashirama construyó la villa, Madara le sugirió que hiciera debajo de dicha montaña para que este en el futuro pudiera hacer lo que tantos malvados, tanto reales como de relleno, han hecho allí. Planear "la destrucción de Konoha", cosa que no entiendo porque cojones se empeñan todos en destruir Konoha, con el montón de países que hay para destruir.

La cuestión es que nuestro personajillo, de buena musculatura, claro está, observa la villa, asín que, imaginaros que va a hacer. Sí, no hace falta que se explique, ya que, estoy seguro que esa montañica se llama "La montaña de la conspiración". Y lo más interesante, y que aún no se ha comentado, es la bandana que cuelga del cuello, cual Hinata, del mastodonte ese. Sí, es un ninja, y por ende, lleva una bandana. De tela azul, demostrando imaginación, y con una estrella en la chapa plateada. ¡Oh! Creo que aquí ya me he pasado. ¡Un ninja de la villa de la estrella! ¿Vendra a vengarse de Naruto y sus amigos?

Miedo me hace, pero, como todo capítulo de relleno, deja lo mejor para el próximo capítulo, asín que, la próxima vez será.


	3. Y empezó la masacre

**Y empezó la masacre**

La archi-conocida entrada de Konoha estaba llena de cadáveres. Por supuesto, se trataban de ninjas de relleno. En medio de la matanza, estaba nuestro protagonista, o mejor dicho, el malo maloso definitivo. ¿O quizás ninguna de las dos? Bah, total, sea como sea, a los muertos no los van a retornar a la vida, asín que, vamos a olvidarnos de ellos.

El suelo, como está claro si el personaje ha sacado una katana, que por cierto se agarra en su mano, y por cuya hoja va cayendo una gota de sangre dirección al suelo, está lleno de sangre. Sangre por doquier. Tanta sangre que se podría hacer un cuchillo pequeño con el hierro que se recogería de la sangre. Bueno, al menos esa sangre quedará como nitratos (Aunque no creo que tenga nitrógeno) para el caminillo de entrada a Konoha.

En vistas de la masacre, claro esta si estamos en Konoha, una segunda avanzadilla ninja se acerca al lugar de la masacre. El personaje, tranquilo, sin tensar ningún musculo, aparte del de las mejillas para provocar una sonrisa, se dispone a esperarlos. Pero, ¡Oh! Bingo. Esta vez hay premio.

Entre los ninjas que se acercan (Unos diez) se encuentran el tal Raidou Namiashi, que, tal vez recuerden de el tío al que casi matan cuando Orochimaru fue a por Sandaime, ya que este era el que tenía que proteger al hokage. Bueno, quizás así ya se puede dar la gente cuenta de como las gasta este tío. Yo no lo contrataría para que me hiciera una misión ya que, cuando intentaron parar a los de Oto en su huida con Sasuke dentro de una caja, también acabo hecho mierda.

Además del tal Raitou, esta otro que se llama Genma Shiranui, que para su información, fue el que hizo de arbitro en la fase final del examen de Chuunin (No el que se murió por ser un patán espiando, sino el que se enfrentó a Baki y le dijo a Sasuke que fuera detrás de los de Suna).

-¡Oh! ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-Dice Raidou desde la lejanía, mientras nuestro personaje les mira sin moverse de su posición.

-¡Raidou! ¿No está claro? Ha acabado con todos nuestros chuunin que hemos enviado a por él-Le contesta Genma, mientras sigue chupando su palito bien efusivamente, mientras hace dos gestos con su mano a los ninjas de relleno que les siguen, mientras ellos dos frenan delante de la puerta de la villa, como creyéndose que son muros infranqueables.

Los demás ninjas rodean al enemigo, y se preparan para alguna orden.

-¡Ya!-Grita Genma, que, claro está, es el líder del escuadrón. Nuestro extraño ninja de la villa de la estrella mira a derecha y a izquierda, y sonríe de nuevo. No se si pensar que es tonto, o que le ha cogido alguna rampa en dichos tendones, y no puede parar de sonreír. Lo que si que está claro, es que muestra una prepotencia ilícita de personajes de malosos de relleno que van a ser apaleados al final por los protagonistas.

Y bueno, siguiendo con el hilo de la historia, los ninja responden a la acción mandada por Genma lanzando a gran velocidad shurikens contra su enemigo. Estos se clavan en él, y hacen que la molé se caiga al suelo. Pero... ¡Oh, sorpresa! Un kawarimi. ¿No se esperaba? Oh, por supuesto que sí, aunque ellos seguro que no. Empiezo a creer que los ninja de Konoha son más tontos que un pastel de manzana, ya que siempre atacan como si sudarán de la frase que dijo Kakashi en los primeros capítulos de Naruto: "Un ninja ha de avanzarse a los sucesos"

Asín pues, los ninjas salen de su escondite y observan perplejos el tronco como pensando: ¿Como es posible?

Y de repente, su error se hace visible, y detrás suyo, y empleando una técnica de tipo doton, aparece nuestro personaje del suelo y ensarta a uno de los ninjas rellenosos con su katana por la espalda. La katana le atraviesa el cuerpo y sale por el pecho derecho, y acto seguido, su cuerpo cae al suelo muerto, haciendo que sus compañeros, en vez de apartarse como todo buen ninja, se dediquen a observar como el cuerpo ha caído.

-¡Doton. Doryuudan!-Exclama nuestro maloso de forma seguida. Y de hecho, que grandes son sus primeros vocablos en el fic. Un ataque que hace que un dragón de tierra lodosa salga del suelo, y lancé una ráfaga de fuego contra los ninjas, dejándolos en un estado peor a los pinchillos que dan en los bares de tapas, y haciendo que la monumental llamarada se vaya directamente contra los muros de Konoha, y contra los dos notorios ninja, que, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que cerrar las puertas a la villa, y que, claro esta, la llamarada tenga su punto final en las puertas.

Como resultado del ataque, se puede decir que tenemos unos cuantos cuerpos calcinados, unos muros hechos papilla y una puerta de madera ardiendo, además de dos ninjas enfadados mirando al maloso.

-Creíamos que habíamos terminado con todos vosotros, bastardos de la Estrella-Dice Genma escupiendo su palito de su boca.-¡Raidou! Ve a buscar refuerzos, yo lo contendré hasta que llegéis.-

Y mientras Raidou desaparece en una nube de polvo, Genma observa al enemigo.

-Tu solo no puedes derrotar a toda Konoha-Le dice al ninja de la estella, mientras se posiciona para la batalla.

-¡Ah! Entonces tendrás de ayudarme tu...-Le contesta el ninja maloso, con una voz bastante fuerte y desagradable.

Y claro está, el que se pica ajos come, y el Jounin se pica, y se lanza en picado (¿Se coge el chiste?) contra el agresor a Konoha. Y... ¡Ah! Se termina el capítulo.


	4. Llega la caballería

**Llega la caballería**

-Te dije que cuidado con el suelo, que estaba lleno de lodo y te ibas a resbalar. Pero tu no, tu tenías que venir corriendo. Pues ahora te jodes. Bueno no, me jodo yo que te iba a usar de contenedor para usar el Edo Tensei-Dice el maloso de la estrella, observando el cuerpo inerte de Genma. Vaya mierda de muerte para un Jounin.

Recapitulemos, pues resulta que Genma, se ha lanzado cual cohete contra el mastodonte, pero, como el suelo estaba lleno de lodo, de cuando el ataque del dragón que escupe fuego, pues se ha resbalado, con tanta mala suerte que se ha ido a parar encima del tronco que estaba lleno de kunais, y después del trompazo que se ha metido con los reversos de las armas clavadas en él, y con tanta mala suerte que se ha desnucado con una. Y creo que con esto... acabamos de crear una paradoja temporal de carácter extremo en el manga/anime de naruto ya que, señoras y señores, ha muerto alguien que en el manga no ha muerto, y por consiguiente, esto ya no tiene arreglo, asín que seguiremos al ninja de la estrella que, al ver que no hay nadie, ha decidido seguir su camino y entrar en dominios de Konoha. Pero, desgraciadamente, esto no es posible ya que, alguien le para el paso. Otra vez más ninjas delante de la puerta, y aunque ya se sepa, se va a volver a decir. Da lástima la pobre puerta, ya que esta carbonizada completamente.

-¡Oh, mirad! Ha derrotado a Genma-Dice Raidou, el cual, era uno de aquellos ninja.

Los otros ninja que se han presentado al espectáculo son el ex-equipo de Asuma, capitaneado por Shikamaru, junto con Ino y Chouji. Y creo que no hará falta describir, porque dichos ninjas ya se conocen demasiado. Además, lo más raro del asunto es que, cuando se necesita ayuda urgente, un Jounin va a buscar a Chuunin para que le ayuden. Aunque claro esta, Shikamaru no es un Chuunin, es un Jounin hecho y derecho. Porque claro esta, si no estuviera derecho, estaría sentado, y dudo que se pueda combatir de esta forma.

Volviendo al tema que nos preocupa, Shikamaru, ya ha usado su única técnica, y ha inmovilizado al señor de la estrella con su técnica de las sombras, mientras Ino va corriendo hacía Genma para mirar si se encuentra aún con vida.

-Shikamaru, ha muerto-Dice Ino desde su posición sentada en el barro (Que por cierto, sería un fetiche de narutards el hecho de que Ino se llenará más de barro. Quizás debería el malo maloso sin nombre golpearla. ¡Ah! Pena que este atrapado.) observando el cuerpo sin vida de Genma, el cual, tiene abierta de una forma bastante extraña la boca. De hecho, una mariposa acababa de salir por su orificio bucal.

-Maldito...-Contesta Shikamaru que parece sudar al emplear la técnica.

-¡Eh! Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Vale que a los otros los he matado yo. ¡Pero de este no tenéis ninguna prueba!-Contesta el malo maloso

-Esta excusa no te va a servir de mucho.-Le contesta Shikamaru mientras mira a Chouji y a Raidou.-Chouji por la izquierda, Raidou por la derecha. Vamos a tener que atacarle...-

Y de repente, Shikamaru deja de hablar. Mira hacía el ninja de la estrella mientras da dos pasos hacía atrás. Hacía un rato que la inmovilización se había terminado, y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?-Le contesta Chouji

-Su chakra es demasiado poderoso. Ha cortado mi ataque sombra nada más empezar. Lo que no llego a entender es porque no se ha movido.-Dice Shikamaru que parece no entender el funcionamiento cerebral de ese ninja.

-Oh, eso puedo decírtelo yo.-Dice el malo siguiendo sin moverse.-¡Es que creía que seguías atándome con tu ataque, y para no gastar energía, no me movía! Pero bueno, ahora que ya me puedo mover...-

Y acto seguido, o mejor dicho, inmediatamente de haber dicho la última palabra ("mover", por cierto), se dirige a Ino (Que tiene al lado) y la golpea con una terrible patada que (¡Oh, sí! Fetiche) la envía de lleno contra el lodo, llenándola toda de barro (¿Os gusta, eh?). Y después se gira hacía sus otros enemigos de los cuales, Chouji ha usado su técnica "Baika no jutsu" y su mano ha aumentado su tamaño varias veces, tanto como para medir dos metros de largo (Si es que, cuando se exagera, se exagera bien) y se dirige directamente contra el ninja, derribandolo de un manotazo (Nunca mejor dicho) que envía al pobre estrellita varios metros más allá arrastrando los pies para frenar el disparo con efecto de tal mastodonte (Más que él).

-¡Apártate de ella!-Grita Chouji mientras su mano vuelve a su estado normal. Y es precisamente entonces, cuando se le abre una herida que atraviesa toda su mano y empieza a sacar sangre por ella como si de un sifón se tratará, y ocasionando que deje ir un grito pequeño de dolor.-¿Cómo...?-

-Pues protegiéndome con mi katana. Lo raro sería que no te hubieras cortado.-Dice el ninja de la estrella.

Los ninjas intercambian miradas varias veces, mientras la sucia Ino (De barro, malpensados) se levanta del suelo y corre detrás del grupo para protegerse (El orgullo de los Chuunin, vamos).

-Tened cuidado, no esta luchando en serio-Dice Raidou al grupo.

-Cosa totalmente normal si tenéis en cuenta que me he de cargar toda Konoha-Contesta el ninja maloso acercándose de nuevo a la posición inicial desde la cual había salido despedido (No del trabajo claro. ¿O sí? Vete a saber).

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunta entonces intrigado Shikamaru mientras que, seguramente, ya esta pensando en una estrategia para vencer al enemigo.

-¿Yo?-Dice el maloso de la estrella dejando ir una sonrisa. Y ¡Ah! Suspense. Emoción. Lo dejó para... ¡El próximo capítulo!


	5. Menuda mierda de caballería

**Menuda mierda de caballería**

-Podéis llamarme Pierrot; Apocalipsi Pierrot-Dijo el ninja de la estrella, ignorando el hecho que su nombre era algo extraño. Aparte de una demostración de poca imaginación por parte del autor.

-¡Vaya mierda de nombre!-Comentó Ino detrás de los tres ninjas, aún asustada por el ninja... Aún ha de llegar el día en que hagan buenas kunoichis para el manga de Naruto (Exceptuando a Tsunade, claro está).

-¡A que te pateó de nuevo!-Contestó Pierrot con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba claro que el hecho de que se burlarán de su nombre le provocaba enfado.-Pero bueno, a lo que toca, necesito ayuda para destrozar Konoha-

-Pero... ¿Porque quieres destruir Konoha? Si eres de la Estrella, nosotros ayudamos a la Estrella a que volviese a ser una buena villa-Contesta Shikamaru en plan borde mientras hace una seña disimuladamente con su mano.

-¡Ah! Pues resulta que después de esto, no se que ocurrió en la villa que se fue a tomar por saco. Bueno, a mi la villa me la sudaba. Y de hecho no tengo ni la más puñetera idea de porque tengo que eliminar Konoha. Yo tan solo se que tengo que destruir todo el mundillo ninja. Vete a saber porque...-

-Maldito...-Dejo ir Shikamaru esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Y como lo vas a hacer lo de la ayuda?-

-Oh, espera y lo verás...-Le contestó girando rápidamente su cabeza a la izquierda.

Y de repente, y sin previo aviso, Raidou apareció raudo a la izquierda de Pierrot, moviendo sus dos manos rápidamente y exclamando:

-¡Katon. Hosenka no jutsu!-

-Doton. Doryuu Heki-Contestó el maloso, con una sonrisa la provocación del ninja haciendo que apareciese un muro de barro que no dejará pasar los proyectiles de fuego.

-¡Mierda! Casi lo pillamos-Murmuró a lo lejos Shikamaru, haciendo otro gesto a su compañero Chouji, mientras que Raidou aterrizaba en el suelo y buscaba otra forma de atacar al ninja enemigo, pero, lo que no se imaginaba, es que este saldría del mismisimo muro humeante.

-¡Doton Kekkai: Doro Doumu!-Gritó bajo el asombro de Chouji y Shikamaru. Conocían de sobras la técnica que había empleado Jiroubou para atraparlos en una gigantesca piedra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Nosotros podemos destruirla desde fuera.-Dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba como Raidou quedaba atrapado dentro de una gigantesca roca.-¡¡Chouji!!-

Pierrot tan solo tuvo tiempo para saltar, antes de que el manotazo impactará contra el suelo e hiciera pedazos dicho suelo. Cosa normal de hecho si una mano de dos metros propulsada se dirige a gran velocidad y con ganas contra el suelo. Pero, por mucho impacto que hubiera aplicado en dicho movimiento, la piedra que contenía a Raidou no se deshizo. Más que nada porque habían aparecido dos cópias de tierra del maloso que sujetaban la cárcel de piedra.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó Chouji mientras su mano volvía a la normalidad. Ahora le había aparecido un tajo en la parte inferior del brazo, por la cual empezó a sangrar.

-Es que... mucho poder, mucha hostia, pero de defensa andamos fatal...-Dijo Pierrot mientras formó con sus manos sellos para realizar un nuevo movimiento, bajo la mirada de Chouji, que se sujetaba el brazo.-¡Doton. Edo Tensei!-

-¿Uh?-Dejaron ir los tres ninjas restantes cuando desde dentro de la prisión de roca, se oyó un grito de agonía.

-Ya os dije que necesitaba ayuda. Y ahora, gracias a vosotros, la tengo...-Exclamó el ninja maloso mientras empezaba a carcajearse. La prisión de piedra empezó a enterrarse de nuevo, mostrando un sarcófago de madera blanquecida.

-¡¡Raidou!!-Gritó Ino tapándose la boca del asombro.

-¡¡Chouji!! ¡¡Huye!!-Dijo al mismo tiempo Shikamaru, que acababa de ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas. Y asín lo hizo, empezó a correr hacía sus amigos, pero... ¡No llegó! Pierrot salió del suelo y lo agarró con sus manos por una pierna.

-Creo que no vas a ir muy lejos. ¡Doton. Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu!-

Y en cuanto lo dijo, salió del suelo intercambiando posiciones con Chouji, el cual quedó enterrado en el suelo tan solo con la cabeza al aire libre.

-Que divertido. Una cabeza en el suelo. ¿Qué debería hacer?-Murmuró Pierrot mientras dirigía su mano hacía su katana, guardada en su vaina, mientras miraba de reojo a Shikamaru que acababa de gritar "¡Mierda!" y había lanzado su ataque de sombras contra él, volviendolo a inmovilizar.

-¡Ino! Esto es muy peligroso. Ve a buscar unos escuadrones del ANBU de inmediato. ¡Chouji! Sal de ahí rápido. Yo intentaré pararlo un poco más de tiempo...-Dijo Shikamaru cuyas manos formaban un sello. Sudaba en extremo por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

-Sabes... me da igual si me tienes atrapado. Ya que... vuestro problema acaba de llegar...-Dijo con una risa floja el ninja de la estrella.

Y entonces, el sarcofago se abrió, y una figura salió de dentro suyo. Y... ¡Continuará!


	6. Mira como cae la caballería

**Mira como cae la caballería**

El sarcófago se había abierto, y de dentro... ¡Había salido Deidara! Sí, el que se auto-explotó a si mismo en el combate contra Sasuke para intentar matarlo. Era tonto el niño, no sabía que Kishimoto no iba a matar a su preferido.

Asín pues, en cuanto hubo dado un paso hacía delante, observó la situación.

-¿Quién me ha invocado, hmmf?-Murmuró Deidara

-¡Yo!-Dijo Shikamaru

-No, he sido yo.-Dijo enterrado bajo tierra Chouji.-Más que nada porque estoy perdido y necesito algo de ayuda-

-¡No! ¡He sido yo! ¡He sido yo!-Gritó Ino en último lugar

Deidara se rascó la cabeza con su mano izquierda, y miro a Pierrot, que estaba flipado en esos momentos.

-¿Pero vosotros os creéis que soy tonto, hmmf?-Contestó al equipo Ino-Shika-Chou-¡Se perfectamente quién me ha invocado!-

-Pues entonces... ¿Porque lo preguntas?-Le preguntó Shikamaru jadeando y soltando sus manos.-¡Mierda! ¡Chouji!-

-¡Ya salgo, ya! ¡Que no veas lo que cuesta!-Dijo Chouji mirando hacía Pierrot.-¡Mier...!-

Pierrot observaba a Chouji, y movió su katana hasta colocarla a pocos centímetros de la frente de Chouji.

-¡Creo que los juegecitos se han terminado, gordo!-Dijo mientras se disponía a atravesar su cráneo con la katana.

-¡No! ¡Chouji!-Gritó Ino

-¡Hijo de putaaa!-Gritó Chouji

Y entonces, apareció lo que es llamado: Gran momento para hacerte el héroe y como ser más imbécil todavía. Chouji salió a gran velocidad del suelo, y convirtió su mano en una mole de cuatro metros la cual se disponía a destrozar a Pierrot, cosa que, hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque, Ino no tenía mayor momento para hacerse el héroe como en esa situación, apartando a Pierrot de Chouji con un placaje para que la katana no atravesará a Chouji, y ella, pobrecilla, recibiendo el impactó total del ataque furioso de su amigo. Tal fue la gran suerte de que, en su caída, la espada de Pierrot salió volando, y, al ser empujada también por Chouji, acabo en el pecho de Ino, la cual quedó ensartada en el suelo por la espada. Es eso de decir: ¡Vaya mierda de muerte!.

-¡Ino!-Gritó Shikamaru

-¿Qué?-Murmuró Chouji mientras su mano volvía a la normalidad y observaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amiga, la cual ya había perdido demasiada sangre, mientras de fondo, se oían las risas tanto de Pierrot, como del recién invocado, Deidara.

-¡Como se puede ser tan tonto, hmmf!-Gritaba entre risas Deidara.

-Ni que lo digas... ni que lo digas-Contestaba al momento Pierrot cayéndose al suelo de la risa que le provocaba tal muerte absurda.

-¡Malditos! ¡Como os atrevéis!-Gritó Chouji entre llantos.

-¡¡Pero si la has matado tu, zopenco gordo!!-Le contestó Pierrot mientras se dirigía hacía Ino y le sacaba la espada del pecho.-Vaya mierda de ninjas que tenéis aquí, ¿No?-

Chouji, se giro para encontrar a su amigo Shikamaru, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Shikamaru?-Murmuró él

-¡Oh! ¡Tu amigo te ha abandonado!-Se río Pierrot mientras miraba a su compañero primero, y después al medio enterrado Chouji el cual estaba tan destrozado por la muerte de su amiga que no podía moverse.-¿Esos dos eran de tu equipo, no? Entonces... dos menos.-

Y una katana atravesó la cabeza de Chouji. Su cuerpo sin vida se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Mierda! Ahora me acuerdo de que podía haber empleado otra técnica de resurrección...-Dijo el ninja de la Villa de la Estrella, mirando a Deidara de nuevo, y dirigiéndose hacía él.

Deidara iba vestido sin la túnica, exactamente como antes de que se sacara la camiseta y se suicidará haciendose petar como un cartucho de dinamita.

-Así que tu eres quién me ha invocado, hmmf...-Dijo él

-Exacto.-Dijo Pierrot mientras se acercaba a él y guardaba en su vaina su katana.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, hmmf?-

-Tengo la misión de destruir el mundo ninja. Me vas a ayudar. Mata a cualquier persona que veas de la villa.-

-Hmmf... interesante. Cuando estaba vivo trabajaba para una organización que hizo incursiones en Konoha. Cuando me convertí en arte, lo hice para matar a un renegado de este lugar. ¡Esos ojos! ¡Malditos sean hmmf!-

-Bien. Aclarado todo, vayamos hacía la ciudad-

Intentaron empezar a andar hacía delante, pero entonces, un circulo de ninjas encapuchados con largas capas y mascaras blancas con extrañas pinturas, parecidas a las de animales (Anda mira que cutres que son) se formo alrededor suyo. Se trataban de los ANBU de Konoha y claro esta, venían a por ellos. Seguro que no iban a por queso, ni a por tabaco.

-¡Eliminarlos!-Exclamó uno de los ANBU


	7. Un mar de explosiones

**Un mar de explosiones**

Si es que, a la hora de mandar ninjas de relleno, los de Konoha son los primeros. Otras aldeas no mandan tantos. De hecho, otras aldeas, quizás más inteligentes, se dedican a darle nombre a sus ninjas, enseñarles técnicas, y hacerles un pasado y tal. ¡Amos, que cuando te enfrentas a ellos se nota que son alguien! No como estas cosas que hay en Konoha, que después de rodear a los malosos, estos se los cargaron de un movimiento.

Si tuvieran nombre, ¡Esto no hubiera pasado! Pero, la culpa es de Raíz, que los deja sin emociones...

Bueno, la cuestión es que yacen en el suelo con varias cabezas arrancadas por acción de explosivos pegados al cuello, y de intercambio de katanazos con kunais. Joder, ¡Realmente esto es mejor que el Counter Strike!

Asín pues, los dos magníficos han entrado por la puerta grande (O mejor dicho, la puerta quemada, la puerta chamuscada, o la gran puerta que antes era grande pero ahora es una mierda) de Konoha, y una vez han entrado dentro del poblado, empieza a sentirse una maravillosa sinfonía. Empieza con leves toques clásicos del tipo ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! Flojos, con arte y estilo. Y después empieza ya la traca, o mejor dicho, un sonido más metalero. ¡Boom! ¡Traca-traca-boom! ¡Da-Boom! ¡Catra-boom! ¡Bang! ¡Booom!. Y luego más toques clásicos. Y está claro que no es que se hayan puesto a escuchar música, es que, mientras Pierrot avanza irascible. Sin sentimiento alguno contra la gente que ve pasar. Bueno, gente y todo ninja que al verlo pasar con tanta artillería se lanza contra él, aunque será mejor dicho que todo imbécil de relleno que no tiene en cuenta su vida, se lanza contra él. Los listos seguro que han huido ya de la villa.

Arriba, en el cielo, se puede observar a Deidara en todo su esplendor. Montado encima de su pájaro de arcilla, con una batuta en una mano, y en la otra lanzando explosivos mientras observa las explosiones y se maravilla. ¡Esto si que es arte!

Finalmente, los dos llegan al edificio en el que esta situada la entrega de misiones. Uno por aire, y el otro por tierra.

-¡Proteged al hokage!-Se oye a lo lejos, mientras aparece una nueva oleada de ANBU apareciendo de la nada y rodeando a Pierrot con una técnica de inmovilización, mientras que los demás, subidos en edificios, empiezan a lanzar ataques de tipo ígneo contra Deidara, el cual, como si nada mueve su pájaro e impide que las técnicas lo golpeen en el mismo instante que lanza explosivos contra todos aquellos edificios con virutas de ninja, los cuales acaban en el suelo humeantes.

-¡Argh! Estos ninjas de relleno aparte de que no sirven para nada, son muy predecibles-Exclama Pierrot mientras se deshace en un montón de barro. Los ANBU se giran hacía atrás para determinar si el sujeto ha huido, pero tan solo pueden llegar a escuchar el grito de uno de sus compañeros al ser interceptado por una espada y cortado en pedazos y a Pierrot gritando: "Fuubaku Houjin". Lo que le sigue a las palabras es que del suelo aparecer un centenar de sellos explosivos que explotan haciendo que, se creé un crater bastante hondo en el lugar, aparte de afectar a la fachada del edificio donde se ubicaba el hokage, ocasionando el desprendimiento de la mitad de este. Acto seguido se observa como tres figuras bajan de dicha fachada y se muestran delante del enemigo.

-Hmmf... veo que tu también sabes crear buen arte-Dice Deidara como si el hecho de que los tres personajes que acabaran de aparecer no importará en absoluto.

-Oh, sí. Consideralo una muestra de apoyo-Le contestó Pierrot de pie, inmóvil observando las tres figuras que se habían colocado delante suyo. La del centro era la quinta hokage, y a su lado izquierdo iba Shikamaru, aún afectado por el hecho de perder a sus compañeros. A la derecha estaba Shizune.

-Eh, tu el cara simio-Dice con una sonrisa el ninja maloso mientras levanta el brazo y apunta con uno de sus dedos a Shikamaru-¿Asín que huyendo para salvar tu vida y dejar morir a tus compañeros?-

-Cabrón...-Escupe sin mirarlo Shikamaru

-No te preocupes.-Dice la hokage observando a su rival, y después observando a Shizune y a Shikamaru-Orden de peligro número S. Evacuad la villa. Yo me encargaré de él.-

-Pero...-Contesta Shizune no conforme con la situación

-Soy la hokage-

-Porque se que estamos en un anime, y se debe de dejar hablar a la gente, que sino os hubiera atacado cuando aparecistéis. De hecho, creo que me la suda que estéis hablando...-

Shizune se gira hacía la derecha y observa como un gigantesco pájaro blanco de arcilla la observa. Bueno, relativamente, ya que es un bicho creado con chakra y barro y que, además, ni ojos tiene.

-¡El arte es una explosión!-Exclama Deidara, con esa cara de maníaco psicópata propia de él al esperar observar esa explosión que, lo raro que, de tanto verlas, no se haya quedado ciego. Bueno, de hecho se lo cargo una de sus propias explosiones, asín que se le está bien merecido.

-¿Qué?-Puede decir Shizune antes de que el pájaro exploté y se la lleve por delante. Desgraciadamente para unos, y por suerte para los demás, la hokage agarra a Shikamaru y saltan del lugar para no ser participes de recibir con los brazos abiertos la explosión.

Una vez los fuegos de artificio se han terminado en el suelo tan solo queda un cuerpo sin vida de la antigua aprendiz de Tsunade. Ella, al ver el cuerpo de Shizune se muerde el labio y manda a Shikamaru irse.

-¡Esto se ha vuelto personal!-

-Voy a ir a pedir ayuda a Suna-Dice Shikamaru

-Sí, hmmf, claro que sí. Pedir ayuda a la villa que arrasé yo solo cuando apalicé al mizukage, hmmmf...-Dice Deidara desde su pajarito, haciendo vueltas como si se tratará de un buitre.

-Deidara, termina con el cara simio. Yo me encargo de la hokage. No veas lo divertido que será esto-Dijo Pierrot, katana en mano, mientras observa a la hokage. Ella le devuelve la mirada. Están preparados para otro combate.


End file.
